O Ajnabi
by storytyme
Summary: A slight twist as to what happened between Prem and Sanjana that night after the Valentine's Party. MPKDH
1. The Beach

The over joyous couples slowly made their way out of the Valentine's Day party and off the boat. Prem and Sanjana were the last ones to leave. Sanjana sat at one of the tables, lost in deep thought. Everything was happening so fast. In a matter of a few days, she went from being a single care free college graduate to a woman who was madly in love. In love with a man who not only won her heart, but the heart of her entire family, especially her father. She had never thought someone would be able to love her as much as Prem did. And, tonight, he proved his undying love for her, by embedding her name into his body. She was now a part of him, forever.

Prem walked up to the table and snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Eh, what are you so deep in thought about?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "Nothing, lets go."

"Sanjana…" his voice was a whisper, "I'd like to take you some place, will you come with me?"

She looked at him hesitantly, and finally said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking, moonlight walk by the beach."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," she said, knowing that she did not want this night to end.

Prem parked the car at the beach and quickly got out to open her door. She slowly stepped out, as he held out his hand to support her. He gave her a sweet smile, and she became so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice the rock right in front of her shoe, which caused her to trip and land in Prem's arms, a position he did not mind being in at all. She slowly pushed herself up, and said "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He gave her a sly wink, and she just smiled, feeling herself go weak at the knees.

They began exploring the beach, which was completely deserted, considering it was one o'clock in the morning. They found a spot where they could settle into for a little bit. It was a bit chilly, so Prem made a fire with whatever sticks and twigs could find. Sanjana sat down and waited for him to finish what he was doing. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, and when Prem finished building the fire, he laid his head in her lap. She began running her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. He slowly got up, and looked deep into her eyes. "Sanjana, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you."

Confusion spread across her face. "Why are you saying that?"

"I just…I hope…"

She placed her hand on his cheek, "What is it?"

He placed his hand over hers, "If I wasn't as rich as you thought I was, would you leave me?"

"Prem?"

"I'm serious"

She lifted her other hand and placed it on his other cheek, "I don't care about those things. All I know is that no one has ever made feel this way. I love you more than anything, and there is no way that I am going to let anything come between us."

He weakly smiled, not really sure how to react to what she had just said, so he leaned in slightly and gently kissed her lips. She returned the favor by parting her lips slightly to deepen the kiss. They slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

It was a while before either one of them spoke again. They wanted to indulge in the moment as long as possible. Finally, Prem broke the silence, "So, do you want to continue exploring the beach?"

"I'd love to" she said, getting to her feet.

They walked along the water, holding hands, enjoying a great conversation, and each other's company. Although she was in a formal dress, and it was the wee hours of the morning, she felt like jumping in the water. So, without hesitation she released Prem's hand and ran into the water.

"What are you doing? You're crazy!" he said, staring at her striking form intently. She looked mesmerizing, and could not help but run in after her.

He ran up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her slightly and spun her around. She let out a small shriek as he lifted her up, but quickly began laughing as they started having a water fight. She tried to run away from him, but she could hardly move through the water. She swayed and moved around to dodge his grasps, but every time he would catch her. She pushed him back, and he fell back into the water, giving her a chance to make her get-away. She moved as fast as she could, and got out of the water. At the time she jumped into the water, it seemed like a great idea, but now she was freezing. Prem quickly followed her out of the water and saw her bouncing up in down because she was so cold.

"III'mmmm fr..eee…zzz…iinngggg," she stuttered out as her teeth were chattering.

"I told you it was crazy to get in the water," he said rubbing her arms up and down to try and warm her up.

He continued rubbing her arms when he spotted something off in the distance. "Sanjana, look!"

She turned her head to look at the location where he was pointing. "What is it? I don't see anything!" she replied completely lost at what he was looking at.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and began running off into the distance.


	2. The Cottage

As they approached the location, Sanjana could finally begin to see that there was a small beach cottage on the edge of the shore. There were no lights on and it looked to be completely vacant. Prem opened the door to the cottage and began searching for a light switch. He finally found one, and turned on the lights. The cottage was really tiny and but was beautiful. There was a fire place, a tiny bar, small kitchen, and a good sized living room, that was completely furnished.

"This is beautiful! I wonder if anybody lives here?" Sanjana said walking around the cottage, looking at all the decorations.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anyone is here now, so we can stay here until we warm up." There was a slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

He found a box of matches and began building a fire, as Sanjana continued to look around. She wandered into the bedroom and found a closet full of men's clothes. She quickly pulled out a shirt so that she could get out of her wet dress. She tried to unzip her dress, but the zipper got caught in a piece of fabric, so she couldn't get it down.

"Prem!" she called from the bedroom.

He entered the room, "Yeah"

"Could you help me unzip this, it's stuck."

He gave her a wicked smile and said, "Sure"

He walked up behind her and tried to pull the zipper down. He saw where it had gotten caught, so he moved it around a little to loosen it up. He slowly moved the zipper down till it was just above the hem of her underwear. He caressed her back, and she shuddered at his touch. "Prem," she could barely get any words out. He moved closer to her, closing the distance between their bodies, placing his hands on her waist. He kissed the nape of her neck, softly and gently at first, and then began working his way up her neck, using his tongue to indulge in the sweetness of her smooth skin. He reached her ear lobe and gently caressed the back with his tongue before taking the lobe between his teeth. She turned her head slightly, so that she was facing him. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She lifted her left hand and placed it on his left cheek to bring him closer. Eventually she turned her body, so that their torsos were now in complete contact, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to explore each other's mouths and lips, using their tongues skillfully. As the need for oxygen became greater than their need for each other, they drew back from each other, and gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Prem drew a stray lock of hair from Sanjana's forehead and kissed the top of her head.

"Sanjana?"

"Shhh…." She placed her finger on his lips. She slowly moved her finger down his chin, down his neck, down to where his first few shirt buttons were unhooked. Without looking up at him, she began undoing the rest of the buttons, until his muscular chest was exposed. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen, feeling his muscles tighten at her touch. She looked up into his eyes, and without saying a word, she gently removed his shirt, which instantly hit the floor. Without hesitation, she moved her hands to top of his pants, and undid the button and zipper. His pants now accompanied his shirt on the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and moved her closer to him. As he removed his hands, he led the straps of her dress off her shoulders, so that the dress fell in one quick motion to the floor. He took hold of her waist, and slowly backed her up towards the bed. When the back of her leg hit the bed, he laid her down and made his way of top of her. He passionately began exploring her body, working his way from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach. He paid special attention to her stomach, drawing random circles and designs with his tongue, eliciting great moans of pleasure from her.

She grabbed his head and moved him up so that his lips with would be in contact with hers. As their intensely passionate and erotic kiss continued, she parted her legs and he entered her. He began to move slowly at first, but shortly thereafter his thrusts quickened, and their bodies moved in rhythmic coordination, as they made love for the first of many times that night.


End file.
